


Your Castle Walls are in My Head

by LostBerryQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Butt Plugs, Dom Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Dom/sub, Enemas, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Tickling, Paddling, Praise Kink, Riding Crops, Shaving, Spanking, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostBerryQueen/pseuds/LostBerryQueen
Summary: Belle waits, alone in her cell, for her light, Regina, to return…





	1. Light Belle's Ring Out With Pleading

Chapter 1 

Belle reached out toward the drip, drip, drop sound of water leisurely traveling, like blood from her heart around her veins. Her hand was as white as bone against the dark of the cold stone wall. Her fingers reached out, her mind empty of thoughts except, that primal desire to search for the light.  

The warmth that would sweep down those hallways, full of as far as she could see, empty cells except for her’s. The warmth was like a sun orbiting unpredictably around a planet, abandoning it at will, even as it was forced to stay, barely moving with the tug of life and energy as a whole.  

There was no fire in her finger, clasped between them, when she opened the cell door, but Belle could feel it radiating off of her. The light clinging to her edges, and venturing out from the base of her dress.  

Belle fell to her knees, onto the cold ground which impacted with them like a quick but solid  beating. She slid automatically off of the bench that was acting as a makeshift bed.  

She reached out, daring to intertwine her fingers in the dress like a flower looking up towards the sun in the hopes its face was not scorched away permanently, that it was a flower that could come back the next year.  

Belle felt the light touch her hair softly, as the Queen’s fingers fell into her locks to pet them, and Belle closed her eyes, breathing a sigh and a shudder.  

“My, my. My dear. I hope you _are_ as ready for me as you proclaim to be with your eagerness.”  

Belle nodded, inhaling the soft smell of fabric polish and the sharp scent of apples.   

She felt a hand, an arm, crawling up her own garment, scratching briefly against skin on its path, before clasping around the ruby pressed to her neck, which glowed when her fingers wrapped around it.  

The Queen chuckled softly, then withdrew her hand from Belle’s cloth, letting the jewel go and swiftly moving her arm away from her skin.  

“Look at me, doll.” She tilted Belle’s head upward, soft at first until the point of her blade-like nails pressed into her skin with a gentle bite.  

Belle looked into eyes as dark as bullets, or holes in the atmosphere, swirls of darkness in the universe.  

She watched as the eyes traveled down her body, her thin bones covered by the simple light piece of cloth as elaborate as a flour sack. When she was promoted she’d wear a tighter and brighter white dress, fitted snugly against her like the higher up nurses or maids who would bring her her food helping.   

The Queen opened the stall and Belle stretched her uncertain legs onto the ground, thin in the air underneath her cloth and wobbly as she tried to become accustomed to standing once more.  

The Queen laid a hand on her back and pushed her forwards. Her feet scattered frantically against the cold floor as she attempted to steady herself.  

The Queen yanked her upright and marched her forward down the hall, and Belle felt the movements in her legs steady and even out as if her veins were full of magic, bulging with its purple glow, and they were taking charge of her walking.  

“The cells are enchanted to look empty,” the Queen said, as if knowing that her mind needed refreshing the way that an empty glass of wine needed refilling. “They cannot sense our presence just as you cannot sense theirs.”  

The Queen flicked a bar of a cell with her fingers and Belle wondered if the occupant could feel her light ringing through their cell even if they couldn't hear it. She often imagined the Queen’s light when she was alone, and always wondered if the times she could feel the light on the edge of her nerve endings, it was so painful when she was alone, she wondered if she ever was passing by the cell, on her way to another invisible inhabitant. She wondered if she could still somehow feel her light when she could not see or hear her. She often wondered if the other cell mates even existed.  

She often got the sense, when she could feel a sense, that she was trapped in some elaborate game. She was aware of not always having been in this cell, or having the arms and breasts of a full grown women, but she was not aware of what had come before it.   

The hallway of cells seemed to act as both the exit and entrance to a maze.  

Her Queen had her hand resting lightly on her back.  

The simple grey door at the end of the hallway changed before her, swirling with purple. It turned to a dark wood, and the Queen pushed it open.  

The bed in the room was white and lacy and when Belle saw it she pushed her tongue into her teeth like she had tasted something too sweet. She would much rather be with her Queen in the thirst quenching glorious simplicity of her cell, like rust tinted water as opposed to aspartame tinted tea.  

The Queen slapped her across the face. “When you don't wipe nasty expressions off your face, _I_ have to do it for you. Don't make me do it again.”  

“I’m sorry your majesty.”  

The Queen took her face in between her nails and fingers and lifted it, raising a brow at her.  

“My Queen?” Belle asked.  

“That's better,” she dug her nails into Belle’s skin then let go.  

Belle had forgotten the new title she was supposed to give Regina now that she had clothes. When she was in the naked stage, it had been “your majesty” but now it was “my queen”. Her brain was still refilling itself after the last empty period.  

“Now, let's see how your growth is coming along,” Her Queen said, already lifting her cloth up.  

Her ribs were still visible but a line of fat had grown on her stomach. When she had awoken in the cell in the naked phase, her bones had stuck out much more prominently.   

The Queen lifted the garment over her head and she was naked once more. Her eyes followed the garment’s path to the floor.  

The Queen laughed. “Don't worry, you’ll get that back. If you are good.”  

Regina shoved her hand between her legs, using it to push Belle back onto the bed. Wetness coated her hand the way that memories welled up in Belle’s mind when Her Queen returned to her cell. They would refill her mind like water to a goblet, the last experience they had had together, the last stage that they had shared of Regina shaping her.  

Belle felt something sharp prick her inner thigh and let out a gasp.  

“Oops.” The Queen said. “I almost forgot.”  

The Queen lifted her hand out from between Belle’s legs where it glistened with wetness in the light. She waved her other hand and the nails rounded out to soft buds, shorter than the tops of her fingers.  

She drummed her changed hands against her thigh and Belle sighed in appreciation of the softness.  

“There, there, my pet,” Regina said, patting the still thin but fleshier than their last visit thigh. “I wouldn't want to hurt you now, would I? At least not like _that._ You should be grateful I don't like the taste of blood on my pussy. It would mess with the flavor I ordered this time."  

With that she leaned forward—and Belle remembered all of the fruits she had been given by the nurses as they looked, or maids as they acted, the pineapples which stung her delicate mouth and the watermelons which had dropped down her body underneath her cloth, filling her crevices on the way on the moisture path’s down.  

The Queen leaned some of her weight—a measured amount Belle guessed—carefully on her body, and kissed her.  

Belle remained obediently still, allowing the Queen's tongue to enter her mouth and basking in the warmth of her majesty's dress against her skin.  

The Queen pulled away and smiled. “I have a present for you,” she reached behind Belle’s head and pulled out a lacy pair of black panties, holding them in front of her face. Belle hadn’t seen them on the bed before, and wondered if she had brought them there by magic, or if they had just been hiding in the white folds…  

“You get these _after_ _—_ if you are good.” And the Queen tossed them aside.  

Belle wondered if her beautiful Queen tossed her aside, and all of the other invisible inmates aside, when she was done with them, in the same careless way that she tossed away those panties—like she could just conjure up more by magic if she needed them—they were disposable.  

The thought brought tears to her eyes.  

The Queen looked down, and for a moment Belle wondered if she saw them, and if the Queen was ashamed, but then the Queen was rubbing her fingers over her breasts, and all thoughts that the Queen may feel something for her pain seemed to be shocked away as the electricity of the Queen’s touch seemed to reach and flood her brain.  

As Belle gasped the Queen seemed to purr, humming as she took a nipple into her mouth. She bit her breast gently but firmly. “There is a little bit more of you here, it seems,” she ran her fingers over the other nipple and pinched.  

She cupped her breasts, measuring their weight in her hands. “They're not quite at what they used to be.” She said, directing the comment more to herself than Belle. For a moment, a wave of light seemed to travel through Belle’s brain, but then it left her and she felt calmed by her ignorance.  

Moving down her body, she mouthed and licked at her flesh, seeming to be half kissing it, and half biting it, eating it, preparing it for devouration.   

She ran her hands down her back and over the curves of her bottom, feeling it, squeezing it, before moving down to her thighs to measure her weight there as well. She was still much too skinny. Regina gave her thighs a pinch and turned her over.  

Belle allowed herself to be moved, keeping her arms limp so that they flopped uncomfortably. Regina gathered them up impatiently and secured them in magical ropes at the base of her back just to keep them out of the way. Belle jumped as the magic clenched her, tightening around her wrist. Regina rubbed her arm to soothe her, and loosened the ropes just slightly, magicking them to feel soft against her skin despite their strength.  

She placed a kiss at the base of Belle’s neck, and kissed down her body.  

Belle shivered. “Your majesty?”  

SMACK!  

Regina spanked her ass. “What did you just call me?”  

“I-I” Belle flushed, more embarrassed than pained.  

“Hmmm?” Regina was rubbing her ass now, and it was quite distracting. She felt both of her pairs of cheeks on both sides of her burn.   

Regina spanked her again.   

Belle jumped.   

“I’m waiting…” Regina drummed her fingers on her bottom.  

“My queen.”  

“That's a good girl,” Regina said, rubbing her bottom now as a reward. She moved her hand down to rub her thighs, then slid her hand down to put her hand into her pussy, where it fit quite nicely.  

“Ooh,” Belle moaned as her walls and the skin of her pussy naturally began to cling to Regina's hand. Needy, just like she was.  

“My, my, my. My Belle.” Regina shook her head as she worked her hand in Belle’s pussy, her finger sliding easily in and out of her entrance and her other fingers moving up to brush and tease at her clit with each thrust. “Isn't someone a naughty girl?”  

“Yes, yes mistress.”  

Regina was surprised and stopped for a minute. She was supposed to spank her when she called her the wrong name, but that wasn't the wrong stage name she was using, that was her name from when…  

Belle was looking back at her now, over her shoulder. “Did I do something wrong, my queen?”  

Regina snapped out of her remembrance and wondered if she had just imagined Belle using the other title. She forced a smile. “No, you’re perfect.” She bent to kiss her ass, hiding a tear.  

She slowly eased her hand out of Belle, and Belle wagged her hips in protest.  

SMACK!  

“Don't you shake your ass at me! All in good time, patience, my Belle.”  

Belle moaned.  

SMACK!  

Belle squeaked and whimpered. “I’m sorry your majesty, I mean my queen!”  

“Don't be,” Regina said smacking her again. “You needed a spanking anyway.”  

“No,” Belle tried to bury the word in the blankets by shoving her face into them.  

“No?” Regina smacked her left ass cheek. “Don't say ‘no’ to me, missy.”  

Regina felt a wave of uncertainty. Belle couldn't remember the safe word in her state. _But someday, she will._ And so she kept on.  

She spanked her bottom soundly as Belle began to sob into the blankets. She always was a sensitive one.  

She landed a spank on her pussy, “naughty, needy cunt you have.”  

“Ah!” Belle cried out.  

She rubbed the pussy better after the spank, then landed two good ones to Belle’s sit spots, the vibrations reaching back to tickle and tease her cunt.  

Regina magicked the ropes off of Belle’s wrists and her whole body visibly relaxed.  

“Don't get too comfy princess-baby.”  

Regina turned her over, summoning chains to shackle each ankle, then tie to the top of the bed, raising her legs up and slightly spread, so that her pussy, ass, and thighs were all quite accessible. She reached through her legs and the magic chains spread Belle’s legs wider to accommodate her. She felt her breasts in her hands, still feeling the dissatisfaction of them being too small, and the tender sadness that brought as well.  

She kissed at the tears on Belle’s face then wiped them off, holding her face to look at her. “It's okay baby, it's all going to be okay.” She kissed her on her forehead by her hairline, then she withdrew, back through her legs so she could take care of her pussy.  

The Queen summoned her favorite riding crop, chuckling as she ran it over Belle’s skin and she shivered and squirmed in her chains. She ran it over her thighs, down her bottom and over her pussy. She gave it a gentle _swop_ right between her legs and Belle squeaked out an: “ah!”  

“Oh come dear, pun intended, you had to have seen that coming,” there was joyous laughter in Regina's voice.  

Regina had to spank her much lighter than she normally would –what with her flesh so thin and underweight.  

She lightly pinched the skin of her ass cheek between her hands then let it spring back, checking for dehydration and pleased that her incompetent servants were at least able to ensure this basic health requirement was in place.  

Belle made a noise, probably not realizing that the touch wasn't meant to be punishment.  

So Regina rubbed the skin she had pinched, “shhzz,” she purred.  

With her legs up like this, it was harder for her to see Regina, Her Queen. They partially blocked her from view, creating a makeshift barrier between them. Causing Belle’s fingers to stretch out and reach towards her, her head to lift on the pillow like the very beginning of a sit-up and then fall back down. She needed the light, craved the light, and right now her legs were hanging out, the warmth felt on one side not reaching the chill wafting from the other and reaching up towards her face.  

Regina seemed to think all of the squirming her legs were doing was from the pain, as she slapped that riding crop around, but really she craved the touch, hoping if she moved she might be able to spread it around to other parts of her body, but the hope was in vain. So she lay, squirming and taking her lashes, longing for Regina, Her Queen, to lay on top of her and coat her with warmth.  

Regina had other plans, but first.   

She slapped Belle’s thighs again with the crop, examining the crisscross marks she had made up and down each of them, and running her finger over them like she was sure Belle would do in her cell later. Would the marks help her remember her? Or would they only confuse her mind when she was gone and it went dull.  

Regina had another idea, deciding to remove something more intimate that might have a greater impact on her memory than removing the whiteness in exchange for red on lines of her skin.  

Regina put the crop aside and conjured a bowl of pink cream.  

She spread the cream all over Belle’s pussy, paying special attention to Belle’s clit. Then she conjured a razor and began to shave away the luscious hair on Belle’s pussy. Taking special care to bump Belle’s clit with the soft edge of the cold metal and enjoying Belle’s squirms and moans immensely.  

Belle felt the cool on her pussy as the hair was stripped away. Then her majesty's finger would brush the newly revealed smooth skin and it would turn to dry ice: so cold it burned. Underneath her touches, Belle felt tormented by the contrast of intense coldness and intense heat. Taking refuge in the softness of her Queen's hand when it cupped and stroked the full length of her pussy.   

Finally she was done and she let down Belle’s ankles. Belle sighed in relief and…other things. Though she was grateful for the release of her tired legs, the tension was building inside of her as the glorious light touched her like blood trying to bite its way out of her veins.  

Belle thought Regina might lean down now, kiss her, touch her, but instead, Regina turned her over once more so that she was lying on her stomach.  

Regina conjured a purple squishy butt plug. She conjured pink lubricant to go with it, and coated it in it, the smell of strawberries like fluoride at the dentist's wafting through the air.  

Regina eased the plug into her ass.  

“Oh!” Belle said, shaking her ass and kicking her legs.  

Regina chuckled. "Just relax, Belle," but her voice had a warning ring to it.  

Belle dug her fingers into the sheets and breathed deeply, her body going still. As it did all of her attention seemed to be focused on the plug making it's way inside of her. Now that she no longer had the squirms and wriggles to try to distract her brain's focus. She couldn't resist kicking out one foot a little bit and Regina reached out and tickled it. Belle shrieked and sobbed into the pillow as Regina continued to tickle her foot, dominating her senses and not letting her escape.  

As Regina distracted Belle with the tickles, she had taken the opportunity to press the plug in deeper.  

When Regina had the butt plug all the way in securely, she magicked an enema bag to her and held the water bag in one hand, connecting the hose to the plug with the other. She wanted to clean her little princess out before she went any further.  

She messaged Belle’s stomach as the water flowed into her and Belle squirmed. She used both hands under her hips to lift her butt up off the mattress and into the air, her knees she helped maneuver so that they supported her. In this doggy position, she had better access to her stomach to rub it better, which she was sure must be cramping by now, and her ass to spank.  

SMACK   

And hear the “Oh!” From Belle.  

The water was warm inside Belle like Regina's light. Scorching her insides pleasantly like warm blood or fire. Like chili sauce down a throat. While her Queen’s soft warm hand soothed and squeezed at her stomach and the other ignited her ass.  

“Re-ee-ah-Gina!” The name gurgled in her throat as her senses were overwhelmed. The word interrupted by the rhythm of the spanks and the steady insistent flow of the water. The last part of her name came out as a high pitched squeak.  

SMACK   

Regina was spanking her at regular occurring intervals, so Belle couldn't tell if that was extra punishment for using the wrong name or just the next spank.  

Regina conjured a paddle and began spanking her ass and thighs with it.  

“Uh!” Belle cried with each spank.  

When her cheeks and thighs were heated with color, Regina bent down to kiss them and rub them better. She reached around to fondle and squeeze Belle’s breasts as well despite her squirms, an evil smile planted on her face.  

Regina drew a line with her tongue from Belle’s left butt cheek down to her pussy entrance where she lapped at the entrance and stuck the tip just inside.  

Belle gasped and shivered and shuddered.  

Regina withdrew with an amused smile then gave her pussy a spank.  

“Ah!” Belle cried out as the sound of the snapping juices and lips rang out through the air.  

Teeth gleaming with a smile like she wanted to devour Belle, Regina flipped her over onto her back again, using her pussy as one of the hand holds.  

She conjured a black pleather glove onto her hand as she did so, and spanked Belle’s pussy on the same beat that her ass cheeks feel into the mattress.  

She spanked Belle’s pussy multiple times in quick succession, to the sound of Belle’s “oh, oh, _oh!_ ” Exclamations.  

Regina chuckled as she rubbed a circle over her clit with a gloved finger, “Regina’s going to make it all better,” she said, in the heat of the moment forgetting to call herself, ‘your Queen’. _I guess I need a spanking,_ she joked to herself, though the slip-up was just another sad reminder that Regina felt perhaps she should take more seriously, but also that perhaps she would break if she did just now.  

Regina trailed her gloved finger lower. She knelt to take Belle’s clit into her mouth, and carefully probed a finger inside of her entrance before adding another, and just one more, stretching her limits as she thrust into her.  

Belle began thrusting her hips frantically to meet Regina's movements, and making desperate little noises as she did that flooded Regina with warm affectionate love. 

Her stomach was so full of water, so full of light. And now her pussy was being licked, taken, touched by Regina's loving tongue and entered by her slender fingers.  

Regina swiped her tongue over her clit. "Come for me babe," she said before latching on and suckling it, lathing her clit richly with the gluttonously wonderful caress of her tongue.   

“Ohh, _Regina!_ "  

As the orgasm moved through her, the light was strong enough, like electricity turning on a computer with a low battery, she remembered. Regina in the garden, romancing her, them falling in love. But then, no, no, no, he found out. And it was all taken away, and the starvation, and the nakedness. She heard a hauntingly cold giggle, like morning frost over wet skin.  

And like a snap of fingers turning off the light, when the giggle was gone so were her memories.  

And Regina sat panting above her, tears in her eyes, because she couldn't make her remember. She would have to move on to the next stage, and hope the vile cricket was right: if she eases her out of the torture she had become accustomed to slowly, she could guide her Belle back to her memories.  

 ~ 

Regina was pacing, torn half between her evil queen old self, and her vulnerable Regina self falling in love with Belle had caused her to become.  

“What if it's not working?”  

A green and yellow light fluttered bravely close to her shoulder. “Regina I’m sure she's making progress. These things take time. She's gaining weight, yes?”  

“She's finally eating. Before, she was rejecting food, claiming she needed to ‘fast’ until a master permitted her to eat. She believes that I’m a sadist who has her trapped inside her castle to train alongside other ‘pets’ who in fact, don't actually exist. And that's when she can remember at all. She won't eat unless someone powerful is controlling her. I hear her mumbling in her sleep about darkness and light. It's the only thing she knows when the spell kicks in too badly. Fucking Gold! I would rip his heart out and crush it if he had one!”  

“That wouldn't solve a thing Regina, when it comes to healing Belle.”  

“I hate lying to her like this. I feel like I'm keeping her in a trap just like _he_ did.”  

“But she was alone when she was with him. These invisible people, they keep her company, Regina. And community is very important when healing from psychological wounds. You're giving her back her dignity, in the only way she will be able to understand it and accept it: by letting her earn it.” 


	2. Cruel to have a Mind

Regina opened her eyes to Belle’s porcelain skin and the smell of honey dipped peonies. She sat up, startled for a moment, then noticed the line of black lashes, her eyes were closed, and settled back down.  

She stared at her face for a while. She reached out and stroked her hair lightly. Her eyes traveling down her beautiful chest which was encased in the white (vegan) silk of her new servant’s uniform. Finally she could resist no longer. She pulled her Belle into an embrace, feeling Belle’s heartbeat against her own chest, and burying her nose in the flowery honeyed scent of her locks.   

When Belle opened her eyes she looked up at Regina and shrieked, hitting her in the chest and pushing away. She fell out of the bed in her haste and scrambled to her feet. She stumbled backwards towards the curtains and wrapped them around herself as if she was naked, though she was fully clothed. She sat on her knees vibrating on the floor, running the fabric of the curtains through her mouth and biting it.  

“Belle?” Regina moved from the bed very slowly, her voice questioning as if she didn't know exactly what was going on.  

“You're, you’re not my master,” Belle said shaking her head at the floor. “H-he’ll come for me.”  

By now Regina still had one foot on the bed. She brought it to the floor firmly, and Belle jumped, though she had tried to be somewhat quiet about it, at least not too loud. “No. He’s not your master. I’m in charge. I’m your  _mistress._ ” It almost broke her to say it.  

Especially when Belle’s eyes swiveled up to her’s, fury red with rejection.   

“I’d like to go back to my cell now.”  

Regina let out a sigh that caught in her throat. “Yes, Belle.” Her voice was curt. She could feel the distance taking over her. She could feel herself becoming a monster that would be a fair match for Rumpelstiltskin.   

She did her best to hold it back. She held out her hand for Belle, and was somewhat surprised when Belle took it. The warmth of her touch seeming to thaw something in the Queen. Regina smirked at the regally aloof way Belle used her hand to push herself to her feet. But then the sadness of it hit and there was only the anger and disgust, the indignation in Belle’s eyes.  

“I-I I’ll tell your master I’m sorry I kept him waiting…and that. I took you.”  

“You better,” Belle said marching past her, noise slightly raised.  

  

~~  

“Cricket sometimes I wonder, if I am doing the right thing. If I should just let her continue to believe…what the curse did to her. It hurts her to attempt to break it! I torture her with the truth.”  

“It is noble Regina, to sacrifice your feelings for hers,” The cricket said. “But surely only your insecurities would lead you to believe she would rather be caught in a cruel mind trick than with the woman she loves.”  

“I don't have insecurities!” The Queen fixed the bug with her intense gaze. “And you would do well to remember your place, cricket. How dare you insinuate that this is all about me! I am not so narcissistic. This is about Belle!”  

“She has memories other than you.”  

The Queen’s hand collided with his small body as she swiped at him. When he hit the stone wall and slid down it a few inches, his wings sticking to its surface, Regina buried her face in her hands and sobbed. “Oh, I'm sorry cricket. I can't lose her. I’m a monster without her, can’t you see that.”  

The cricket pried his wings from the wall, frowning as he did so. He found a handkerchief on her desk below her mirror and fluttered to her shoulder, handing it to her.   

As she dried her eyes, she noticed his body. She waved her hand to remove the pain of any of his injuries. She would have to look at healing potions later.   

“Not to worry about that,” the cricket said quietly as the magic touched him.  

~  

A hauntingly cold giggle landing behind her caused Regina to raise a brow.  

“How's my Belle?” Rumpelstiltskin asked.  

“Asking for you,” Regina said turning, her black gown swirling with her (like a roasted swan). “Her  _master_.”  

“And I suppose you won't let me see the poor girl?”  

“Rumple do you need me to call  _your mother_ to remind you of the deal?”  

“I’m sure the black fairy has better things to do at the moment than discipline me. As it so happens I have not arrived here with the intention of visiting your Belle. Instead, I have a proposal for you.”  

“Terrific! There's not a man on earth I’d rather help more!”  

“I thought you might say that. Have you noticed dearie, how Belle can only remember you when she or-gasms?”  

Regina took a swipe at his chest and he stepped back easily, curling one foot behind the other. “Careful dearie…wouldn't want to go breaking any deals now would we? Besides Regina, you’ll like this one. All I’m asking of you is to cast a insy winsy tiny little  _curse_.”  

…  

“No,” Regina had her arms folded. “This curse requires me to kill the thing I love most! That would be Belle!”  

“Maybe you’ll just have to stop loving her then.”  

“Never.”  

“Well if you loved her, that'd be the thing to do. Because she's never getting her memories back anyway else unless you can find a way around this. Well..except for when she—“  

Rumpelstiltskin disappeared with a snap of his fingers and a cloud of cold white smoke as Regina swiped at him.  

 ~ 

Belle gripped the bars of her cell, eyes wide, hair wild, screaming for her master.  

Regina watched from the hallway, invisible to Belle, than waved the servants inside.  

Regina placed her head in her long fingers for a moment, then she looked at one of the servants and gestured out instructions.  

The servant reached up Belle’s skirt and spanked her on the bottom.  

Then she sat on the cell’s makeshift bed and pulled the girl over her knees. “Your master sent me,” she cooed, lifting the girl’s skirt. “He wants me to make you a good girl again.”  

She lowered Belle’s panties to her knees and spanked her smooth skin.  

At least as the spanks fell her protests for her master turned to sobs. Regina didn't want her to yell herself hoarse, it would be bad for her vocal cords.  

The other servant stood waiting, near Belle’s head, holding a basket of fruits and cheeses, and loaves of bread.  

When Belle was shaking and sobbing enough the servant started rubbing her bottom while the one with the bread broke off a piece and tried to give it to her. Belle shook her head and so the other nurse gave her a spank. Belle lunged forward and caught the feeding nurse’s fingers in her teeth. The injured nurse was impressively silent has she yanked her hand away, but as she gripped it in pain with her other hand the basket of food tumbled to the ground spilling a good portion of its substance.  

_Smack. Smack. Smack._ Rang out through the cell as fruits burst on the floor and apples bruised and spanks landed, the sounds of the fruit an accompaniment to them.  

Regina gave a sigh and waved her hand so that a hairbrush appeared in the nurse’s hand. She couldn't watch anymore at the moment so she turned her back and walked away as Belle’s protests and sobs then desperate begging followed her down the hall.  

  

~  

Regina selected a long riding crop and swished it against her hand, testing its sting. She had chosen quite an intimidating outfit this evening, and did not plan to go easy on Belle. In truth she was frustrated at her relapse. The servants had barely been able to feed her at all today. She knew it was unfair to take that out on Belle at night, because she wouldn't remember anything of the day, but she had herself convinced that perhaps a sharper hand was just what Belle needed to snap her out of that spell.  

“You know dearie, if you want her to eat, I could get her to in a heartbeat.”  

“Don't make me use this on you,” Regina said, pointing the crop at him.  

“Was that a threat? Or an offer?”  

“You know, the black fairy may have forbade me from killing you in exchange for rescuing Belle, but she never said anything about torture.”  

Rumpelstiltskin's expression changed, to something darker, more serious. “Careful dearie, you wouldn't want me to never tell you how to break the curse.” He disappeared in a cloud of white mist.  

When the clock turned to 8 PM, Regina felt a wave of relief for it meant Rumple could make no more surprise appearances, courtesy of the black fairy’s spell. In the day, the fairy’s ‘counter-curse’ prevented him from seeing Belle without Regina’s permission, so of course he was always around trying to trick her into giving it. But at night Regina's entire castle was granted privacy as he was unable to step through the gates. Regina had to make sure her incompetent servants had all of her horses in the stables by then as well otherwise Rumple would occasionally take to killing them. Thankfully he seemed too busy to attempt to do this in the day, but Regina was still very careful now about where she allowed her horses to graze.   

When Regina had Belle in the room with her she whisked her clothes away and got her into doggy position on the bed right away. Belle seemed sleepy (no doubt tired out from fighting the nurses all day) and mumbled ‘mistress’ without being spoken to, wriggling a little in pleasure as she said the name.  

This softened Regina enough to hesitate before picking the crop off the floor. Then she decided it was time for Belle to wake up.  

With a  _swish_ of the crop Regina spanked Belle right on her pussy.   

“Ahh,” Belle gasped. Her eyes were still closed though.  

Regina spanked her pussy twice in quick succession and Belle’s eyes popped open as she made a noise.   

“Mistress?”  

“It's time you learned a lesson Belle, about  _obedience_ _._ ”  

Regina continued to spank Belle’s pussy with the crop as she shrieked in pain and pleasure. “Ow, ow, ow.”  

Belle’s pussy squelched with juices and the end of the crop began to glisten.   

Regina didn't stop spanking her as Belle cried out in orgasm. She spanked her as she shuddered and finally Belle’s legs clamped closed around the crop and pulled it from Regina's hand as she fell down onto the bed in sobs.  

“Shhzz,” Regina crooned, sitting on the bed and rubbing her back. She let her hand drift lower and rubbed her bottom where it was still red from the servant’s work. She pulled the crop out of her pussy than opened up her legs. Belle sobbed harder as Regina stroked her pussy with her fingers. “How's that feel Belle? A bit too much?”  

“No! Mistress!” Belle managed to get out. “I love you mistress!”  

“Says every girl who just came,” Regina gave her pussy a pat, but by Belle’s large shiver Regina thought her oversensitive clit may have taken it as a spank.  

Regina withdrew her hand and rubbed her bottom again. “Shhh,” she said more sincerely now. She turned Belle over and started gently fondling her breasts.   

Licking between them and kissing them. Wrapping her tongue around a nipple as her hands cupped and kneaded them gently, turning all of her attention to her breasts.  

Belle gasped and squirmed a little. Fidgeting under the stimulation but no doubt relieved it was away from her pussy. “That's what I’m going to do to you, Belle. I’m going to make every part of you scream, bit by bit. Until you remember… who your mistress is.”  

Regina looked up, concerned for a moment. Checking Belle’s face, her eyes still closed and her chin still up, straining, both to feel the pleasure and to get away from it, Regina didn't see anything to indicate that her words had done anything to violate the terms of the curse and trigger a reaction from Belle. She must have only taken the words as a reassertion of dominance.  

“ _I_ am you mistress.” Regina said, spanking her breast right on the nipple. She couldn't be too careful. The last thing she needed was to lose Belle when she had barely begun.  

Belle gasped and arched her back, begging for more. Regina gave both her breasts a squeeze and chuckled, licking her lips.  

Belle felt the needy loneliness ache and twist inside of her like a lost snake in a crack in the pavement, a tunnel where there wasn't supposed to be one. Did her mistress love her? Or was she alone? Did the light only touch her indifferently as much as she felt affection for it? Her mistress had an edge of danger to her that made Belle squirm and want to hide behind a boulder in her mind. She knew there was a gap, and she wondered what one of the other pets had done to displease her when she had been in her cell. There was nothing to remember without the light, but if only, Belle wondered, she could think at all in those times, perhaps she could devise a way to finally please her mistress adequately.   

She suddenly couldn't stop the wave of emotions from pummeling the shore and rising up above it before dowsing the sand. She felt tears glistening in her eyes, above her eyelids and started to cry when she realized that her mistress could see them, that she was letting her down with her weakness. 

Regina's face slackened. She threw the riding crop to the ground in anger, and wrapped her arms around Belle. She snuggled close to her and let Belle cry into her shoulder.  

"I-I'm s-sorry, mistress," Belle sobbed. 

"Shhh," Regina said, rubbing her back. She almost wondered if Belle could remember the events of the day. She realized that even though she most likely couldn't, they still must be taking their toll on her.  

Belle cried until her sounds turned to hiccups, then stopped completely, her heavy breathing rising and falling against Regina's stomach.  

“I love you, Belle.” Regina said, but when she looked down she saw that Belle had already fallen asleep.  

~ 

Regina woke Belle with kisses an hour later. She wasn't done with her yet, and the night wasn't over. 

After kissing her enough times, over her face, her neck, in some of her most sensitive areas, she moved away from her as she stirred. Belle stretched hazily, then sat up abruptly. "I'm so sorry mistress! I don't know what came over me." 

Regina adjusted something on her dresser, then turned her head to shoot her a stern look over her shoulder. "I got soft, is what happened. You should know Belle, that I plan on thoroughly breaking you tonight, and I won't tolerate another crying fit." 

Belle's eyes were large. She gulped and nodded. "I-I'm sorry mistress. It won't happen again. I don't know what--" 

Regina held up a hand. "That's quite enough talk from you." She moved her finger in a scolding gesture and a cloth gag appeared in Belle's mouth. 

Belle shrieked and then made a muffled noise that sounded like "sorry." 

Regina chuckled. "You just can't keep quiet can you?" She raised her crop and examined it as if she were looking at a gleaming sword. It glistened in the light with polish. She swished it against her hand and chuckled again. "Don't worry Belle," she said with mock sweetness. "This is all for your own good. You'll soon see." 

She waved her hand and handcuffs appeared, dragging Belle backwards up the bed as they moved to attach themselves to the headboard, as if they were drawn to the wood like it was a magnet. When the cuffs reached their destination another piece of metal appeared as if it were a sprout growing from the wood and fastened around the cuffs.  

Belle wore a fearful helpless expression. She shook her hips and squirmed her legs. Regina brought the crop down on a plumpening but still too thin thigh. Belle gasped and made a noise that was muffled by the gag. "Maybe if you were more obedient that wouldn't hurt so much," Regina said. If she had eaten more like she was supposed too, there would be more fat to shield her from the blows. 

Regina was feeling the power of her position running through her veins, and she relished Belle's desperate helplessness and the pool of wetness sinking into the sheets that she was flashed a view of when she brought the crop down hard again and Belle's legs sprang farther open. But she still observed Belle with a critical eye, calculating. What could she do to Belle that she hadn't done before that might make her remember? That might make those memories stick after the orgasm faded. 

"Bad, _bad_ girl!" Regina said, swatting her thighs with the crop. Without warning she brought the crop up and spanked her nipple with it, causing Belle to make a muffled moan and arch her back against the wood and pillows.  

She ran the crop along the sensitive sole of her foot and got a sudden idea. 

Belle seemed to understand and shook her head, the "no, no." Distinguishable even around the gag. But nothing could break the Queen's sudden inspiration and she smiled revealing her teeth as she raised the crop into the air and brought it down on the sensitive skin. Belle jerked her foot away and her leg spasmed out, kicking Regina in the elbow. 

"Don't kick me, you naughty girl," Regina said, thoroughly enjoying herself as she easily fastened Belle's errant ankle between her fingers and brought the crop down on it rapidly, _swat_ _swat_ _,_ _swat-swat_ _swat_ _._ Belle sobbed and Regina cooed, placing a tender kiss on her toe. "There, there, there," she said, reaching up to rub her pussy in a comforting gesture. "Now what did I saw about crying?" She said before giving her clit a careful pinch and moving on to her next foot. 

Belle clenched her fists, and looked as though she was trying her best to stay still. This time Regina gave her foot a little tickle, chuckling as Belle jumped –at her ability to throw her off. She rubbed the sole of Belle's foot, always so clean, specifically made that way by her servants at their Queen's request. She moved her hand away and Belle stiffened and held her breath. Regina gave her foot a little slap with her hand, knowing she was anticipating the crop. Belle jumped. Regina laughed musically. She leaned in and licked the sensitive and soft skin, which tasted sweet and faintly of flower petals, or frosting on a cake. She made love to the delicate skin as if it were a pussy. Then she pulled back, leaving her glistening saliva on the skin like wet juices and swatted the sole of her foot mercilessly with the riding crop until Belle was howling around the gag. 

When she was done Regina climbed onto the bed, resting her knees on either side of Belle's waist and giving her a possessive squeeze with them. She ran her hands over Belle's breasts, her nipples hard beneath them. 

"How are you feeling, baby?" 

Belle made a noise. 

"What? I can't hear you?" She said in her sweetest mocking tone before removing the gag. She took it off with her fingers, personalizing the gesture by not using magic. 

Belle's lips closed into a small smile and she stared up at Regina reverently, lovingly. It was enough to distract Regina, but her impatience overruled her as she wondered if by some miracle something she had done had worked. She gave Belle's nipple a sharp pinch. "I asked you a question, babe." 

Belle gave a squeak. "Oh, right. Sorry mistress. You're so beautiful. I love seeing your face...I mean so close to me. That's what distracted me." 

Regina gave a sigh and slunked down her body, deciding she didn't remember anything. She trailed kisses down her stomach and squeezed her breasts, her mind being overruled by a different kind of impatience. She kissed down her pubic bone and paused when she reached her clit. Kneading her breasts like warm doe, she looked up at Belle and smiled. 

"Please," was all Belle could say, as if the removal of the gag actually made it harder for her to speak. 

It was all Regina needed. By the time she realized that she should scold Belle for not saying mistress her face was already buried in pussy and her pulse was racing too loudly for her to do anything about it, at least verbally. She gave Belle's breast a spank, raising her arm high to make sure that the impact would actually hurt. 

"Mistress!" Belle cried out. But her voice was too lust-filled and high pitched for Regina to tell if she had actually understood the meaning of the spank or if her word had simply been a coincidence.  

Regina worked her tongue desperately, feeling as though she were running a marathon with it, her whole body moving slightly to the rhythm that she had created. Belle was moving to it as well, her hips thrusting. Regina's nose was bumping Belle's clit with each thrust of her tongue. Finally, she latched onto Belle's clit with her lips and licked and sucked at it. She pushed her finger into her opening. The sweet smells wafted around her gloriously. 

When the orgasm came the memory fell around her clearly. _The raspberry red carpet she kneeled on, and the large-windowed wall where the highlights of a blue sky shown_ _strikingly through a clear glass._  

_Her white silk_ _dress_ _bi_ _llowed out roundly but was as still around her knees as her entire body was as she looked at Regina._  

_“Mistress.” Belle said_ _._  

_Regina turned and raised an eyebrow at her._  

_“I want you to be.” She took a large breath. “My mistress.”_  

_“Do you?” Regina sauntered over to her. She bent down and kissed her lips. “I wouldn't want to be_ _anything else more,” she said, already digging her fingers into Belle’s breasts._  

Belle gasped, and when she opened her eyes the memory was gone. She noticed Regina's tears, her not so silent sobs, even as she passed out and her mind faded to black.  

~ 

When Regina saw Belle's eyes fluttering open she gripped her hand more tightly as the desperation gripped her. She had sat by her all night, in a chair instead of in bed with her, so she wouldn't fall asleep, getting up only to pace.  

The new idea hadn't worked, so she reverted to doing what she had done a thousand times before. She told her who she was, that she loved her, what Rumpelstiltskin had done. "Baby, it's me, it's Regina. I'm your Mistress, but only because _you_ asked me to be. Not like him. He forced you to be his slave!" She always spoke quickly, wanting to get all of the words out in time. "I love you so, so much. It's my fault this happened to you. I couldn't protect you from him, but know that I tried, so, so hard!" 

The conversation started in different ways, carrying rushed jumbled words that always seemed to contain the same meaning. 

And the conversation ended the way it always did. 

Belle's eyes rolled back into her head, she choked and her mouth foamed, her body spasmed until she went limp. Regina gripped her wrist tightly in her nails, scratching at where she had felt her pulse disappear as if that would bring it back faster. 

Finally Belle started breathing again. 

"I'm so sorry Belle," Regina sobbed, wondering when her lack of self-control would kill her completely: when the limit was. How many times was she allowed to say those words to Belle before doing so would mean that she would never wake up?     

  


End file.
